


The Audition

by dreamcatcher_kinks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemas, Experimentation, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Male Lactation, Polyamory, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Young Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher_kinks/pseuds/dreamcatcher_kinks
Summary: Jaskier has to earn his stay at kaer morhen.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! Here is a prompt for inspiration! Young Julian knows he wants to go to Oxenferd and study to become a bard, but wants inspiration for his entry audition song, so sets out on the road much earlier- he stumbles across the Witcher(s) on their way to winter in their keep and begs to come along. Julian has a very different audition for his role as winter entertainment. After all they want to test him out first and see if it's worth putting up with his noise and fussiness... ½
> 
> 2/2 Julian 's Audition, maybe Julian is plied with some Witcher potions, stripped, body rubbed down in examination.. small tits going taut under his fingers dripping milk. A virgin, they have to test out just how much his lithe body can hold, water is pumped into his belly, laced with more potions he just ends up dazed and stuffed and falls unconscious before the rest of the exam starts...what other extremes might his unconscious body undergo? Will he wake up naked & impaled on a saddle horn?

“Please sir, I beg of you! I- I’ll entertain, I’m training to be a bard and- i-if I can’t make a good enough song to get into the college I can’t  _ do _ that! And what better inspiration than tagging along with a group of Witcher’s? Just  _ imagine _ the stories I could tell!” Geralt sighs and stops in his tracks, Eskel and Lambert stop too, turning to face their brother with a questioning look.

“Well,” Eskel says, “he did say he’d keep us entertained.” Geralt takes a moment to think while the young bard nods his head feverishly. The boy had followed them since they had stopped in their village in kaedwen, insisting that he follow them around for a while. It was downright annoying and Geralt wanted to get rid of him.

But, he was also young, innocent, unafraid of Geralt and his brothers. The boy’s lust was through the roof, Geralt could smell it every time the boy bathed with them in the cold river, and, judging by the looks on his brother’s faces, they could smell it too.

Bathing also gave Geralt the time to admire the boy's young body, soft and still growing. His chest was smooth and bereft of hair, as was his face. The boy's cock was still growing, it was small with balls to match. It wasn't long before geralt gave into him, lambert convincing him with the idea of Vesemir's new concoction for their occasional winter guests. 

“Fine,” the boy let out a loud whoop of joy, “but! You have to prove yourself to us. You’ll winter with us at our home, Kaer Morhen. That way we’ll find out if you’re truly willing to stay.” The boy nodded his head, clapping his hands together in delight.

“Oh! Oh I’ll prove myself to you, I’ll be your willing subject, I swear it! I promise! Gods this will surely get me accepted into oxenfurt!” He squealed in delight.

They made it five more minutes into their journey before the boy spoke up again, “a-are there any beds at your home? Or is it on the ground, like- like before?” He asked, wringing his hands with hesitancy.

Geralt shook his head, not deeming it worth the reply.

  
  
  


“Ah! Boys! What’s this, a gift?” Vesemir greeted them as they made their way up the hill to the first gate of the keep. Julian, they learned the boy’s name was, jumped in front of them and reached his hand out to the older man, who shook it firmly.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz, sir. Training to be a bard-”

“‘Said he’d entertain us vesemir, you know what that means,” Lambert smirked as he walked past vesemir and into the courtyard to care for his horse, likely tired from it's journey. Julian was also tired, in fact, he’d never put himself through so much exertion before; so used to the spoiled and pampered lifestyle being a viscount brought to him.

“Is there somewhere I could sleep for a bit, actually? I’m absolutely knackered!”

Vesemir ended up giving Julian one of the finer bedrooms of the keep, high up in one of the towers, a grand view out the window of the mountains. He barely had enough energy to get undressed before flopping onto the mattress and lazily covering himself with the thick blanket and letting himself fall into a long, cozy sleep.

  
  
  


When he woke up he found that his surroundings had unexpectedly changed. Instead of the pretty blue tiles that had surrounded him before, he was met with the dark interior of a cave, perhaps a dungeon? But why on earth would he be here? Well, at least his captors had let him have a full night’s rest.

“Ready for your audition, bardling?” That was… that’s the Witcher’s voice! Geralt, perhaps? He instinctively lifted his arm only to find it restrained by a tight leather cuff.

“Mmph,” he mumbled, because apparently he had been gagged. Geralt huffed a small laugh while Eskel, Lambert and vesemir stepped out of the darkness and into Julian ’s view.

“This your chance to prove to us that you can truly handle an entire winter here, got it?” Lambert asked. Julian nodded his head. Though this was a bit strange, Julian disregarded it as something that just happens to visitors over winter; Witcher’s weren’t exactly praised and he’d guess that a few people would have come up here, willing to spend the winter and then suddenly attack. This was just a safety precaution.

Vesemir lifted a syringe, Julian also disregarded this as some sort of vaccine or health drought. The keep was high in the mountains, the air was thin and Julian’s lungs might not have been able to stay here all winter without whatever was inside that syringe.

“This is the start,” vesemir said as he carefully injected the contents of the syringe into julian’s neck, “this will keep us entertained!” He chuckled, “the new mixture should take effect sooner.”

Julian was brought out of his thoughts by a hand suddenly touching somewhere that it definitely shouldn’t have been touching. He looked down, only to find that all his clothes were gone as well as his underwear. He was stark naked for all to see.

He lout a small whimper around the gag in his mouth, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Witcher’s, “don’t be embarrassed, little bardling,” Eskel said, “you’re absolutely perfect.” Eskel dragged his hand over the boy’s soft belly, then dragged it down to his milky thighs. He let his hand wander to Julian’s little cock and rubbed it with the side of his index finger, like one would to a cat.

Julian whimpered again, this time, however, it was from the strange warmth coming from his groin. His little cock jerked and Eskel laughed in surprise, “no, no. Not yet, eager one,” he smiled. 

There was a tightness growing in Julian’s chest, a feeling of fullness that he couldn’t escape and he moaned a bit from the discomfort.

“Boy’s, the herbs are working, much faster than the last recipe. You were right, Eskel, aniseed was the better option,” Vesemir said. He brought his hands to Julian’s chest, pushing into his skin and Julian moaned when the pressure drastically increased.

“Told, you it would work, wow, look at that.” Julian was getting nervous, what the hell were they all so enamoured by? He craned his neck to look down at himself and was shocked to see that his chest had grown to the size of one of the maids back at his estate. His pink nipples had turned to little buds and when Geralt began to rub one between his hands, Julian moaned in delight and his little cock suddenly got harder.

“He’s so sensitive, gods this great!” Lambert said.

“He’ll need milking,” vesemir said, “we wouldn’t want a repeat of last time…” Lambert nodded and began applying more pressure to Julian’s chest, kneading the tight flesh under his hand. Eskel went to his other side and began rubbing his chest there, while Geralt and vesemir began wheeling in some sort of barrel with a tube attached to it.

Julian let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding when some of the pressure in his chest disappeared, he looked down to see white pearls of creamy milk dripping from his nipples. He cried out behind the gag, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Geralt took his surprise as the distraction needed to shove an oiled finger into the boy’s tight hole, causing a full body jerk from Julian.

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Geralt said.

“I told you,” vesemir replied, “I could smell that he was a virgin, you should know that!” Geralt carefully removed his finger before Julian felt the cold end of something hard and long entering him a few inches.

“This,” vesemir explained to Julian as Geralt worked, “is another test, little one. We need to know just how much your body can hold. I’ve laced the water in this barrel with some potions, nothing harmful, just something to make it more comfortable.” Geralt stood up and gave a small nod to Vesemir, the older Witcher turned a rusty wheel on the barrel and water began filling the tube.

Julian whimpered and tried to break free of his bonds but it was no use. The cold water began filling him up, he could feel it settle in his belly as more was pumped in. His chest was still being prodded and milked, Geralt had taken to rubbing Julian’s cock while vesemir watched the hose and barrel, one hand resting on Julian’s belly.

Julian whined when his stomach gave a loud gurgle and groan, the water filling him up, his belly was beginning to push out, turning round and tight. Vesemir smoothed his hand over it in circular motions, trying to realer him a bit more.

A cramp hit Julian out of nowhere and he whined through the pain. He was starting to feel so full, like had eaten so much food he could barely move. A small glance down and he saw that his belly had rounded out to the size of a melon, vesemir continued to rub it as the water filmed him up like some sort of balloon.

He began to feel dizzy and suddenly very tired. He realised that this must have been the potions in the water, sedating him to ease him through this weird process.

“You can sleep, little one, that’s what the potions are for,” vesemir said. Julian could only give a weak moan before his head lolled to the side and he fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


Julian woke up feeling full,  _ overly _ full, stuffed to the brim. There was so much pressure in his belly that he had to take so breaths to leviate the pain. 

He was sitting upright, that much he knew, but there was something stopping him from moving too much, something inside him. He was impaled on it, planted inside his hole. 

He shifted, moving to figure out what the hell he was sitting on. The next thing he knew, he was crying out in delight as a great wave of pleasure washed over him, his cock thickening up. 

"ah-ahh!" he shouted. He wasn't gagged anymore, nor were his limbs bound. A cramp hit him when the pleasure abated and he groaned, both arms coming to cradle his belly.

He was met with skin much sooner than he thought and upon looking down he found that his belly was largely swollen, the skin shiny and tight. He couldn't suppress the cry that left his mouth at the sight of himself; not only was his belly swollen with the watery concoction, his chest had swollen even larger with milk, nipples pink and swollen hard. 

"you're finally awake!" Geralt's voice sounded from the doorway and Julian looked up in surprise. 

"wh- what did you do to me?" he asked. Geralt walked closer to him, resting a hand on what Julian now realised was the horn of a saddle which he was sitting on. 

"the trial is complete, you made it through. You can stay here for the winter, if that's still what you want?" with his other hand, he rubbed the tight skin of Julian 's belly, pressing in and listening to his stomach groan with the fullness. 

"Nngh, why… did you do this?" geralt smiled, moving his hand up to Julian 's full tits, squeezing until a small dribble of milk left them and Julian was moaning. Geralt brought the driblet up to his mouth and licked it up as Julian flushed a hot red. 

"hmm, you make good milk. Thick and creamy." the boy shifted in embarrassment then cried out when the saddle grazed that spot inside him once again. 

"you're so young and perfect for us, we wanted to make sure you could take us all, that your belly could hold all of our seed." Julian clenched his eyes shut, whimpering when another cramp hit him. 

"Ah- Uh, it's t-too much!" he cried out. Geralt rested both hands on his belly rubbing it soothingly as Julian relaxed into the sensation. 

"it's not, you can take it, can probably take more but we wanted to be safe. You'll fit right in with us, bardling." Julian could only nod. He was stuck here for the winter, he'd never make it down the mountain by himself. It was best that he enjoyed himself as much as possible. 

Already these men had shown him the pleasures of new sensations and gods, did he want to find out more. 

"Vesemir and my brothers are waiting for you in the hall, if you're ready?" 

God's, was he ready… 


End file.
